Experiment TSC-027
by Forever Lost In Stars
Summary: When Reborn infiltrated the Estraneo base, his mission was simple. Find and kill #TSC-027. But when Reborn finds out that #TSC-027 is nothing but a scared little girl, he decides to let her live. But you see #TSC-027 wasn't just any experiments. Full summary inside. Rated T to be safe. Fem!Tsuna. Multiflame!Tsuna. Adult!Reborn. Abandoned!Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1: The Experiment

**Hello there reader. I am the Forever Lost In Stars. Just call me FLIS if you wish. Anyways here is the story.**

 **BTW all Arcobaleno are adults in this fic.**

 **Summary:** **When Reborn infiltrated the Estraneo base, his mission was simple. Find and kill #TSC-027. But when Reborn finds out that #TSC-027 is nothing but a scared little girl, he decides to let her live. But you see #TSC-027 wasn't just any experiments. She was raised to be an assassin. She was raised to be undefeated. And for some reason, she possessed the blood of Vongola. Just who was this girl that Reborn had set free?**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I can't even draw! TT**_

* * *

The first thing that Reborn noticed when he entered the facility, was the disgusting smell of rotten flesh. It wafted through the air and the smell made him want to puke. He could never get used to the smell of flesh. It was disgusting and foul. The second thing he noticed was the many screams that seemed to echo in the facility. Hiding his presence, Reborn followed the sound of the screams until he came upon a large hallway, with many side rooms, the smell of blood and flesh seemed to be more intense here. Pinching his nose in disgust he went down the hallway. No matter how much Reborn wanted to save the poor experiments he couldn't as that was his target. Not yet anyway. Taking a left and then a right and then another left he reached a side passage from which he could hear voices.

"Never thought the kid would actually be a success." A low gruff voice sounded from the door.

"Yeah. She was so weak and useless when we got her. Even her parents hated her." Answered another voice. Reborn narrowed his eyes. Judging from the little bit of information that Reborn got he had reached his target. The supposed strongest living weapon that the Estraneo Family had created.

Swiftly and quietly, Reborn killed the two men without a sound and swiped a card, that he had found in the back pocket of one of the mafiaso, across the scanner and with a small beep the door opened.

To say that the scientists in the room were shocked would be an understatement. The entire room and frozen, staring at the intruder. Soon the safety switches off guns could be heard and all chaos broke loose. Bullets were flying everywhere. Reborn skilfully dodged all of them and one by one, bodies in white, now red, coats fell to the floor and the sound of gunshots was diminished.

With the noise gone and dead bodies scattered across the floor, Reborn took in his surroundings. Though it had been damaged by the one-sided fight, it was still operational. To the right of the entrance, there were blank screened computers with bullet holes. The other side was a large window to which lead a large room. It was stained with blood and many scratches covered its walls as well as strange burns. That, however, was not what attracted young hitman. No, what attracted him was the large glass water tank that was situated in the middle of the room and the object within.

A small girl, looking to be no older than 10 floated in the water of the tank, multiple wires connecting to her. Covering her mouth was a breather so that she could breathe in the water. He long brown hair spread out like jellyfish, glistening in the reflection of the light. Her arms were strapped to a straitjacket, preventing her from moving her upper body. She was curled up in a ball floating in the water and that's when Reborn noticed something about her. Sprouting out of her back were beautiful orange feathered wings. Staring at the wings Reborn for some reason felt warmth in his veins.

On the glass of the tank, the letters #TSC-027 were inscribed in a gold lining. His target. One shot was all it would take. But even though that was his mission something stopped Reborn. She seemed so...innocent, warm, lonely. No, stupid Reborn don't think that. You just need to kill her and everything will be over. He took a deep breath in but before he could shoot with his gun, he saw flashing in the corner of his eyes. He turned to see a broken computer blinking to life.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he slowly crept to the blinking computer. The screen suddenly showed small footage. A small girl, just like the one in the tank, was strapped to a table, blindfolded. Many scientists with white coats surrounded the table, syringes in hand. From the way the girl's face was scrunched up, Reborn knew the girl was in a lot of pain and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The computer continued to blink showing different footages. Some were her screaming in pain on the table. In some, she was ruthlessly killing strange humanoid creatures, a dead look in her faint brown eyes. Reborn deepened his gaze as he tried to figure out what was going on. In the state that the computer was in, it shouldn't be able to turn on, let alone show him videos of #TSC-027. The computer continued to show him horribly gruesome videos of the many experiments and just as the young hitman was going to puke, the computer went blank to show two words.

'Help me'. Reborn blinked. Suddenly the computers surrounding him blinked to life, all showing the same words. 'Help me'. Reborn stepped back from the computers and looked around. Every single electricity powered item with a screen held the same two words. 'Help me'. He turned to face the tank, too see the girl no longer curled up. She stared at him with beautiful and captivating yet piercing eyes. Reborn noticed the questioning look in her eyes, looking into his soul. She was doing this. Reborn did not know how but he knew she was the cause of this. He gulped but did not falter under her gaze.

After short staring contest, Reborn sighed and lifted his gun. She tilted her head to the side in a questioning matter but Reborn did his best to ignore it. He shot the bullet but instead of aiming for the control system that allowed her to breathe in the water he aimed for the glass. At first, it wasn't much. Just a small crack in the glass, but slowly that sole crack became bigger, creating more cracks until it covered the tank like a spider web.

With a light tap of her wing, the glass shattered under into a million pieces, spilling the contents inside. Water flooded the floor, making Reborn's shoes wet. The girl was on the floor unable to move as she was still in her straitjacket. Reborn placed his gun back in his holster and kneeled beside her, untying the straps. The girl stopped struggling in it and just stared at him as his expert hands undid her restraints. When he was done, he threw the straitjacket to the side of the room and stood up. The girl sat up slowly and stretched her arms, multiple cracking noises following suite.

She got to her feet only to stumble due to the unbalance of her drenched wings. Reborn caught her before she could fall, unsure of what had overcome him. In response to his offer, the girl grabbed his shoulder her legs wobbling as she took tentative steps. As she reached the door she could walk without support but of course, that wasn't the end.

A piercing bell ripped through the building.

'Alert, Alert. Experiment #TSC-027 has escaped. I repeat, Experiment #TSC-027 has escaped. All security head towards chamber D immediately...' Reborn cursed. It seems that they were caught. Then he felt a cold hand on his wrist and noticed that the girl had grabbed him a desperate look in her eyes as she tugged him to the right. With an audible huff, he followed her as she dragged him through the maze of the mafia base. On the way, they encountered many security guards and monsters, that Reborn recognised from the videos earlier, but were quickly shot down by his gun or, what he later realised to be, fire coming from the girl's hands.

Security doors shut down only to blasted apart by strength that Reborn didn't even know the girl possessed. They took a left, then a right, then another left until Reborn could see the door that he had come in through. The girl stopped and turned to face him and at the same time, his phone buzzed. Reborn furrowed his eyebrows a second time that day and glanced at the screen of his phone. The words 'Hold on tight' were written. Reborn looked up from his phone to the young girl. He huffed and held onto her waist as the girl outstretched her dazzling wings. They filled the entire hallway with their wingspan of at least 16 feet and with one strong flap the girl took herself and Reborn straight through the roof.

She continued to ascend and didn't stop until they were above the clouds. She then looked at Reborn questionably and for once, Reborn could read her face. 'Where do you have to go', she seemed to say. Reborn raised his eyebrow but whispered a location in her ear. She nodded and before Reborn could blink she transformed into a giant falcon, Reborn on her back. The Falcon was at least the size of a horse and Reborn once again was dumbfounded at her power.

They flew for a while before the girl went for a sudden dive, taking Reborn by surprise but he held onto her tightly. Below he could see a beautiful land as well as a big castle that Reborn recognised as the Giglio Nero family.

Gracefully, they landed in the back garden and Reborn slid off the girl turned falcon's back. With Reborn off her back, the girl turned back. She turned to face Reborn, a grateful look in her eyes before her eyes drooped and she fainted. Reborn sighed and picked her up bridal style ready to introduce the mysterious girl to Aria and her family.

* * *

She woke up to a warm touch on her cheek. Her eyes snapped open to see a tall woman sitting next to her. She sat up slowly, her wings moving, causing the woman to shift in her seat. The girl blinked taking in her surroundings. Other than the big bed, bedside table and the cupboard, the room was practically empty yet it filled the girl with a warmth that she was not familiar. She took her attention to the woman in front of her.

She had shoulder-length hair with parts of it on both sides of her head braided up and tied at the back. She has sharp blue eyes and was wearing a strange orange pacifier around her neck. She wore a long-sleeved red shirt with a black necktie, black skirt and black high-heels.

The girl tilted her head to the side and continued to stare at the strange woman before her. The woman smiled at her.

"Hello, little one. My names Aria. Reborn rescued you from the Estraneo base. You're safe now." The girl blinked, the names clicking into her brain like gears.

 _Arai, 9th boss of the Giglio Family. Family: Luce (Mother), Uri (Daughter), Sepira(Ancestor). The 2nd bearer of the sky pacifier._

 _Reborn, #1 Hitman in the world. The bearer of the sun pacifier. Family: N/A. Tutor of the 10th boss of Carvallone._

The girl tilted her head, as it was one of the only forms of communication that she could make.

"What's your name little one." The woman, Aria, continued. The girl blinked, still for a moment, until Aria's phone buzzed. Aria jumped and looked at her phone screen to notice words on her screen.

'My name is Tsunako, but I prefer Cielo.' Aria smiled.

"Well, hello then, Cielo."

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review! The next chapter will be posted soon!**

 **Tata~**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Sky

**Holy shit. 20 follows and about 9 favourites in a day. That is amazing. Am I awesome or what! Beside that, thank you so much, my dear readers! You are all amazing!** **Free virtual cookies for everyone! * Gives out Virtual Cookies ***

 **Okay now for the chappie!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I'm not even out of high school yet! No I am serious.**_

* * *

Reborn had no idea what compelled him to the idea of bringing the supposed, most dangerous weapon in the world to the Giglio Nero mansion. Nor did he know what compelled him to bring her into the mansion when she collapsed. What he did know however was the pissed expression that Gamma would have when Reborn would enter the house with a small girl with giant wings in his arms. The reaction was quite funny.

When Reborn had kicked down the doors, looking for Aria, Gamma and all the other subordinates had practically frozen. Then, when the shock was over, there was confusion, but that was quickly over when Gamma went crazy with panic. Reborn found it hilarious.

Aria had come in to see what the cause of the ruckus and was surprised when Reborn held the small child in his arms. She quickly recovered her dignity and ushered him into a spare room to lay the girl down. When Reborn explained the story to Aria, she took it in with surprising ease and began tending to her like the girl was her own daughter.

No longer needing to be with the girl, Reborn left the room to see the rest of his fellow Arcobaleno. Turns out they heard the whole thing. Lal scolded him for letting the girl live, while Collonelo stood behind her like a lost kitten. Skull was in the corner, stifling his snickers so that he wouldn't get beaten to a pulp. Mammon didn't care, Fon just stayed in the corner, unfazed by the ordeal and Verde was smiling to himself, silently agreeing to do experiments on her to see what else the little subject could do. In other words, it was chaos but the members of the Giglio Family did nothing to stop it as they were too scared to do anything.

Before the six could destroy the mansion, however, Aria came out of the room, a bright smile on her face. All six stopped to look at her. Aria stepped to the side to reveal the small girl awake. Her bright orange eyes were down to the floor. Her whole body was shaking ever so slightly. Her wings were close to her back and her long brown hair made small pools on the floor. Her hands were behind her back and she was constantly shifting, swing from side to side. Reborn noticed that Aria had changed the girl out of her white hospital outfit to short, orange summer dress, holes cut in the back for her wings, showing many faint scars covering her body, the most noticeable one going right across her throat.

Lal didn't hesitate, taking out her gun the moment the girl was in view. The girl visibly jumped when the gun came into view and the moment Lal pressed the safety switch, the little girl shrieked and hid behind Aria, clutching her dress tightly, visibly shaking, now.

"Oh brat, come out where I can shoot you!" Lal said in an angry tone, only succeeding in making the girl shrink even further behind Aria. At that moment, all the phones as well as TV's and computers blinked, showing three words.

'Scary Blueberry monster!' Reborn, who was aware of what was happening, snickered. Aria, showed a very tiny hint of a smirk, while everyone else was just plain confused.

"Wahhhh..." Collonelo was staring at his screen trying to comprehend what was happening, which made Reborn snicker even more.

"Now, now," Aria spoke up, breaking everyone out of their trance, "Lal, put that gun down, Cielo means no harm." Skull, being the airhead that he is, blinked.

"Err... Aria, who is Cielo?" With a small nudge of encouragement from Aria, the girl stepped out from behind her to face the other arcobaleno. With a small glare from Aria, Lal reluctantly put her gun down.

"This," Aria began placing her hand on the girl's head, "is Cielo. Say hello." Cielo lifted her head up to make eye contact with the young adults and with a small, shy smile, Cielo waved.

* * *

It had been two months since Cielo had arrived at the Giglio Nero's mansion. Aria treated her like her own daughter alongside Uni. At first, Cielo was very reluctant to interact with everyone, and Aria quickly figured out that this was the first time that Cielo was required to make any social effort. With her sweet smile, Aria had managed to coax out a little bit of information out to the girl. Apparently, when the girl was still with her family, she was abused by her father and her mother was too scared to stop him but still tended to the girl's wounds. One day, however, the man went too far and cut Cielo's neck. Her mother had taken her to the hospital, however, even though they managed to save her life, her vocals cords were destroyed, resulting in her becoming mute. When they returned, men in black had taken Cielo away, and next thing she knew she was in the Estraneo base.

That was all the info that they got out of her. She refused to mention either of her parents' names nor how long she was in the Estraneo base for and when Verde hacked into many databases, any info on Tsunako that was relevant to Cielo was non-existent.

After a week of being in her room and hiding behind Aria when someone scared her, 3-year-old Uni approached her. Turns out Cielo loved little kids and quickly the two created an older-younger sister bond. Finding Uni riding on a giant falcon back became a common reoccurrence in the Giglio Nero mansion and very often you would see Gamma and the two girls outside playing. The arcobaleno decided to stay at the mansion to watch over Cielo, refusing to admit that they had gotten attached to her like everyone else.

All members of the Giglio Family created the habit to keep their phones on them always as it was Cielo's only form of communication. She was never taught how to write. After about two weeks Cielo could approach all the residents, including the arcobaleno, without hiding behind something.

She had quickly upgraded Lal from 'scary blueberry monster' to 'angry blueberry'. This resulted in a crushed phone and a beaten up Collonelo. She called Mammon a 'greedy eggplant' because of his love for money, long purple dress and the frog on his head, according to Cielo. Verde was 'Brainy Grape' and Fon was 'big brother Fon', which made everyone jealous. Skull was reduced to 'stupid lackey', which was totally not influenced by Reborn, and Collonelo was 'fluffy' for a reason that no one could understand. Finally, Reborn was 'Cute Uncle' much to Reborn's aggravation and Aria was 'mama'. Let's just say that there was a lot of arguing and exploding during the days following.

It was obvious, that Cielo, despite being named a deadly weapon, was easily accepted attracting everyone's love like a magnet. A true sky Reborn had commented one day, which leads to her nickname 'little sky'.

* * *

 _The sky was dark and crying, the small droplets falling on her face. After a month of stress and tension in the hospital, 4-year-old Tsunako had finally been released. However, even though Tsunako had survived, both her and her mother were very sombre. Across Tsunako's neck was a very large, long, white scar._

 _She had been in a critical state, just barely escaping death, but, with a price. Her voice was gone, forever. Her vocal cords had been destroyed due to the cut, unrepairable. Tsunako had loved her voice. It was the only way to express her feeling. Her mother had described her voice like an angel from the heavens. Her voice was her light and now it was gone. Forever. Small tears slithered down her face in a silent cry. Why did this have to happen to her? What did she ever do to deserve this? She never understood. Together, Tsunako walked to her house, her mother's hand in hers. At least her father was gone for a while now. That was the only happy thing that had happened in the last month. Of course, however, happiness never lasts. When their house came into view, Tsunako could see black men, guarding a truck._

 _Something inside Tsunako's head told her to stay away from them, so she gripped onto her mother arm. Her mother also looked very worried and held onto her daughter. Slowly they walked to their house as quietly as possible until the black men noticed them. That's when the chaos began._

 _All the man took out guns and two big buff hands ripped Tsunako out of her mother's grasp. Her mother struggled, trying to get out of the man's grasp as Tsunako was dragged across the road, towards the truck. In silent screams, she held out her hand, as if trying to grab hold of her mother, repeatedly lip syncing, 'Kaa-san'. The older woman screamed,_

 _"Tsunako!" Tears began falling out of her eyes as she watched her poor little child being pulled away from her. "No! Give Tsunako back! Please!" Her pleases were turned to deaf eyes and her daughter was pushed into the truck, the doors closing behind her. The man let go of the woman as all then men walked to the truck. With no support, the woman fell to her knees, sobbing and on that night the sky cried with her, right till morning._

* * *

Cielo woke up in cold sweat, her breathing ragged. She looked over to the side, glad that she hadn't woken up Uni. Slowly Cielo slipped out of bed. Her face was red and puffy from crying. Ever since she had gotten out of the tank, her memories of before she was experimented on came to haunt her. Shakily she got out of bed and washed her face. She sighed and walked out the door to get some fresh air even though it was the middle of the night.

Cielo loved the gardens of Giglio Nero. They were beautiful and peaceful. However, it seemed Cielo wasn't the only one with the idea of midnight fresh air. Napping on a patch of flowers, his fedora covering his eyes, was Uncle Reborn. Slowly, she approached the sleeping man until a voice spoke up.

"Couldn't sleep?" Cielo jumped, looking down to see Reborn looking up at her. She nodded in response. Reborn sat up and shifted over. "Come sit next to me." Cielo blinked but obeyed, sitting down on the soft bed of flowers. She looked up at him questionably. Reborn lay down and looked up at the stars. "Did you know that not only am I the #1 hitman in the world, I am also a home tutor." Cielo titled her head as if to say 'your point is'. Reborn smirked.

"Well just because you are a small child doesn't change one fact. You were raised to be a killing machine. You were raised to kill and even though you have a kind heart, I know that in the corner of your mind you have the need for bloodlust, am I right." Cielo furrowed her eyebrows and Reborn's smirk deepened.

"I guess what I am saying is...you were raised to kill but you don't want to be a mindless tool so...let me tutor you into becoming a top-notch hitman." Cielo blinked at the sudden offer but she smiled. A fully-fledged smile.

"Okay then. For your first lesson do 100 rounds of the Giglio mansion. You aren't allowed to use your wings." Cielo gapped at the hitman but followed his orders, evidently happy about her, soon to be, occupation.

And for the next few months, the Giglio mansion was stripped of all electronics as the colourful language that regularly appeared on the screen, often followed by the sounds of gunshots. In other words, it was chaos.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review, favourite and follow. You know the usual stuff. The third chapter and fourth chapter will be posted later this week. Then you will have to wait for me to finish the fifth chapter... :|**

 **Tata~**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**As promised here is the next chapter! I would also like to give a shout out to everyone that favourited or followed this story!**

 **Aikawa-BL**

 **ApoptoxinWorshipper**

 **Beasttamer99**

 **Bell2629**

 **BlueFire2520**

 **Creatus O' Spiritus**

 **Fiane-Mia**

 **Hikari Nova**

 **Hopeshard**

 **Imou**

 **JuneYuki**

 **K.C.96**

 **L Lawlet**

 **Mikazuki Kira**

 **RainDancin**

 **Sonnarockz**

 **SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem**

 **Underworld Angel**

 **XKIDJAYX20**

 **Xui23**

 **cheshire-catR27**

 **dragonsage1993**

 **ellenvanlilie**

 **hanako-the-pantologist**

 **nayelliandrade13**

 **nights angels 96**

 **yuyanyan**

 **Alice F. Tality**

 **Chaosblaze94**

 **MariaHikari**

 **ShadowEmperor2031**

 **Times eternal servant**

 **reapertmn3**

 **A speacial shout out to**

 **China12**

 **PyruxDeltax**

 **for favouriting and/or following me as an author. Thank you so much!**

 **Thank you also to**

 **precious889. pretty**

 **Bell2629**

 **As well for reviewing. Here are your answers!**

 **precious889. pretty: I like it! I want to know more\\(3Is she still a candidate for decimo?**

 **Answer: I'm so glad that you liked it! It really makes my heart swell with joy! As for your question...it's a secret.**

 **Bell2629: poor tsuna. ietmits why you always fuck up? cant wait for more though? did she know mukuro in the lab? is she gonna meet the other guardians any time soon? im so excited for the next chapter!**

 **Answer: Ikr. Iemitsu is the worst dad in the history of dads. I also think he's a F***tard. As for the Mukuro question, no as she spent most of her time in either the tank that Reborn saved her from or the training room beside it. She never went outside to see the other kids. As a hitwoman, however, she does have information about Mukuro. As for your next question, patience child. Patience. Without the guardians, to me, it is never a true KHR fic. There must always be at least one. Unless Reborn's there of course. In that case it's okay. And thanks to your patience here is the next chapter! At your service.**

* * *

As the sun rose above the hills, and the birds began to sing, the Giglio Family was awoken by the echo of multiple gunshots. Those that had forgotten to stash their phones far away from them were welcomed by the array of colourful choice of words flashing on their screen. Almost all of them fainted.

Outside, a sadistic smirk adorned Reborn's features as Cielo was high in the sky carrying ten tonnes worth of sandbags. She glared at Reborn, one that promised pain and misery but Reborn's smirk simply grew. Why Cielo was carrying s***loads of sandbags you may ask? Well, Reborn had said that Cielo needed to build her strength. So, to do that, Cielo was forced carrying ten tonnes for two hours, without touching the ground. Obviously, Cielo wasn't happy with it.

It had been one year since Reborn had rescued Cielo from the clutches of the Estraneo. Since then she not only had become a precious family member of the Giglio Nero Famiglia but she had become a very powerful hitman-in-training. Cielo dropped to the floor exhausted. 'Am I finished? I promised Mama that I would look after Uni for the day. She said that she had a meeting with the Gesso.' The words flashed onto Reborn's phone. Reborn sighed.

"Fine." Cielo brightened, and Reborn swore that he saw flowers and rainbows coming out from the background.

'Thank you, Uncle Reborn!' And with that, she rushed off to look for Uni. Reborn sighed.

"You can come out now." A figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing Aria.

"It's impossible to hide from you Reborn." Aria smiled. "Cielo, she reminds me of my grandmother." Reborn lowered his fedora, shadowing his eyes.

"I guess so." Aria looked at the sky.

"I miss her." Reborn looked away. "Well if you excuse me, I've got to get ready for a meeting." And with that, she strode off towards the mansion.

* * *

"Big sis, let's play hide and seek!" Uni cried out with joy, when Cielo got out of the shower, in a white shirt and black cargo pants. Cielo smiled and nodded. "Yay! I'll go first." In a second Uni was gone. Cielo smiled and began to count.

-Time Skip-

Cielo walked down the halls of the Giglio mansion, looking in every nook and cranny. As she passed the closet she heard a high pitched giggle. Deciding to entertain the little girl, she began to hum.

Thanks to Reborn's generous offers of sun flames, as well as her own, her vocal cords had slowly begun to heal, allowing her to make audible sounds. Verde said that she would be able to talk just above a whisper in just a few years, which made Cielo ecstatic.

As her melodic hum echoed through the hall, Uni's giggles grew. She loved Cielo's songs. Cielo crept to the door, her humming getting quieter and quieter. Uni giggled even harder. Just as Cielo's humming stopped, she opened the closet door, relieving a loud excited squeal from Uni. Uni hopped out of the closet, jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"Let's play catch now! You're it!" Uni shouted in between giggles as she ran down the hall. Cielo sighed and chased after her.

* * *

The boss of the Gesso Famiglia was driving Reborn crazy. First, he acted like a happy-go-lucky creep. Then he ate like ten bags of marshmallows. Then he wouldn't f***ing shut up. Also, his guardians were really creepy, just like their boss.

Just when the Reborn couldn't take it anymore, just about to shot someone with his gun, the door's opened with a bang, followed by a loud familiar giggle. Everyone looked at the source, only to see Uni clinging to Reborn's legs, giggling loudly. Aria blinked.

"Uni, what are you doing here? Where is Cielo?" Uni giggled again, putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. Cielo's chasing after me." That's when the door once again swung open, to reveal a worn out Cielo.

'Why do little kids have so much energy...S***, we interrupted the meeting!' Unfortunately, someone had forgotten to remove the television from the meeting room, letting everyone see the girls words.

"What the-" One of Byakuran's guardians...his name was Kikyo or something like that...exclaimed. Aria smiled.

"Sorry about that," She said, unplugging the TV before more cursing appeared on the screen. She then walked over to Cielo and Uni.

"Girls, you do know that you are interrupting an important meeting." The two bent their heads down in shame. "That's okay, though. Now that we're here, let's introduce you two to the Gesso. I'm sure they will be happy to see you." With that, she guided the two over to the couches, where everyone was seated.

"Sorry about the interruptions." Aria bowed. Byakuran laughed waving his hand in a kind gesture.

"That's okay. No harm was done." He said, popping a marshmallow in his mouth. "Now," He said approaching the two girls, "What do we have here." Aria smiled.

"These are my daughters, Uni and Cielo. Cielo is adopted." Byakuran nodded.

"I see..." He then glanced at Cielo, "Hmm, you remind me of someone...does your last name happen to be Sawada?" Reborn narrowed her eyes in recognition of that name. It was the name of the Vongola CEDEF boss.

At the mention of the name, Cielo froze. She began to shake, tears visible at the corner of her eyes. Byakuran blinked. His face turned grim and he patted her head. Reborn swore her mumbled 'So it's that type of world right?' He then ruffled Cielo's hair.

"Sorry. I didn't think that name would have such an impact." He stood up straight. "Well, I think that that is enough for today. A pleasure meeting you, Giglio Nero boss." Byakuran kissed her hand, much to Gamma's annoyance, and walked out of the mansion, his guardians following closely behind.

When the marshmallow freak was gone, all attention was on Cielo, but with much persuasion from Reborn (read; shooting and threats), the only ones left were Reborn, Gamma, Aria, Uni and Cielo. Aria led Cielo to the couch and they sat down. Cielo was a crying wreck. Aria rubbed circles on the small of the girls back. Uni sat on the other side of Cielo, her face laced with worry. Gamma stood near the door, making sure that no one would come in. Reborn leant on the wall opposite the door, watching Cielo with calculating eyes. Soon the quiet sobs died down. Cielo in took a shaky breath, and the words, 'sorry' appeared on the plugged in TV. Aria smiled.

"Is there anything that you need to tell us." Cielo stiffened, looking up at Reborn for guidance. Reborn lifted her fedora, showing that he was listening. Cielo took in a deep breath.

'I don't remember much, just bits and pieces. There so faint that they could be mistaken for dreams. But I do remember one thing.' Everyone wanted, eager to see the next words to pop up on the screen.

'I can't remember his first name but, I remember his last. Sawada was the man that gave me this.' She gestured to her throat, or more accurately the scar that went across it. Reborn narrowed his eyes. If this Sawada was the Sawada that Reborn was thinking of, then matters were starting to get tense. Cielo didn't elaborate further. Everyone knew that Cielo's past was a taboo topic around Cielo.

After a glass of water and a few more words of comfort, everything went back to normal. That included Cielo's training, which, for some reason, Reborn the sadist (a.k.a. the demon from the lowest level of hell) had decided to triple her training. For 'fun'.

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**

 **Tata~**


	4. Chapter 4: Fallen Angel

**Hey there peeps! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Thank you to all those that favourited and/or followed! 77 followers and 41 favourites! I feel so happy. There's this little balloon of gratitude and determination welling up inside of me.**

 **Also special shout out to Poosa-ard for following me as an author.**

 **Now there to answer reviews.**

 **EndlessChains: A well-done story. This was quite interesting to read. The concept and idea of who or what Tsuna is was interesting as well as described quite well. It was endearing to read how the Giglio Nero and Arcobaleno took her in and Reborn training her. The interaction she has with the people around her was well done as they grow used to her antics of communicating through electronics or just about anything she does. It was sad to read about her past and wonder if she will reunite with Nana at all. Thank you. Keep up the good work.**

 **Me: Thank you. Reading your review made me so happy and determined to write the next chapter!**

 **:** **Tsc 027? The scientist that give her this number must be real subtle**

 **Me: Yes. Yes, they were.**

 **Also, I'm not exactly sure how the whole system works as I am relatively new, but, I am looking for a BETA. A need that you may have noticed in previous chapters. Sometimes I just don't pick up mistakes that are right in front of me. I really need a BETA. If you are up for the job, then let me now by PM as well as details on how it works. Also don't expect me to keep up to a timetable. Last time I tried it went completely out the window. Anyway, thank you in advance to those that offer. I will accept the first person to nominate.**

 **Now it's chappie time!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Is it seriously necessary to do this because I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! IF I DID IT WOULD STILL BE ONGOING AND TYL TSUNA'S FACE WOULD HAVE BEEN REVEALED! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! WHY WOULD THEY KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT A SECRET IF IT HAS OF NO USE TO THE PLOT! *Sigh* Authors these days...just love to torture us. TT TT

* * *

 **Somewhere in Italy, 12:00 am**

"No, please, spare me! Please, I'm innocent!" A loud bang echoed through the halls, cutting off the pleads. In front of the dead body stood a tall figure. Their clothes were completely black. A long sleeve shirt with black long suit pants. They wore a short-sleeved biker jacket over the shirt and over their face was a pitch-black mask with two holes for eyes, allowing their shoulder-length hair to flutter freely. The most notable thing, however, were the big black wings that produced from their back.

Lowering the smoking gun, the black figure stepped over the body and approached the open door. Behind her, bodies were strewn everywhere, however, not a speck of blood was visible. From afar, loud footsteps could be heard. Sighing, the figure waved their hand.

The halls were dark, the only light from the partially open windows that let the moonlight peak through. The tall black figure wandered through the halls, not a sound coming from her black combat boots.

After climbing multiple flights of stairs and shooting multiple guards, the figure finally reached their destination and with a small kick, banged the door open.

The office was small for the office of a mafia boss. But then again, so was the entire mansion. The only person in the office was a tall man dressed in a black suit. He was in front of his desk, holding a gun straight at the intruder. His hands were shaking.

"Wh-who are you?" His mouth quivered at the suffocating aura that surrounded the figure. Underneath the mask, the intruder smirked.

"Someone walks through the door with wings. That should be enough for you to put it together." The figures voice was quiet but still audible in the silent room. The man's eyes widened and both his hands were now on the gun.

"You-you can't be. The Fallen Angel." The figure snorted.

"That is but one of my names, but yes." If it was possible the man shook even harder.

"M-my m-men wi-will c-come fo-for y-ou!" Suddenly the black angel was behind him, their gun on pressed to the side of his head.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." The assassins voice whispered in his ear, "You see, they are either dead or under the illusion that I created. No one is coming for you." That's when the man noticed something, instead of the usual black, the assassin's wings were a deep shade of indigo and instead of the black light peeking through the eye holes, it was a sharp indigo as well.

"Ciao, Marko Harkin." The bang echoed throughout the entire mansion and the mafiaso that were left realised too late, their boss was dead.

The figure looked down at the fallen body. The figure's eyes brightened from a sharp purple to light orange, as did the wings, as she flew out the window and into the nearby forest. When they landed, they pulled a black phone out of their pocket.

"Hello, It's me."

"..."

"Why thank you. You're not bad yourself."

"..."

"Hahaha. True, so very true. Now if you excuse me I must take my leave. It was a pleasure doing business with you ...-chan."

 **6 hours later**

Cielo was awoken, (read: violently jostled awake) by 7-year-old Uni bouncing on her bed. Grumbling, she turned to her side, trying to shake off the overreactive girl.

"Cielo! Cielo! Wake up! Come and play with me! This is the first time you have been here for two weeks. Reborn told me you were on a really hard job." Cielo grumbled under her breath.

"Fine." Over four years, just as Verde had said, Cielo was able to talk above a whisper. She could even shout but that hurt her throat so she tended to avoid it. Not that her job required to shout anyway.

Cielo dragged herself out of bed, before having a shower and getting dressed. She had really wanted to sleep in as she had planned as this was her day off and Reborn was off at a meeting with Vongola, but of course, Uni comes in wanting to play. Cielo sighed, and let herself be dragged the house by the overly joyous little girl.

 **The Vongola Mansion, 7:00**

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we can start the meeting." In a large room with lots of couches and stuff, this was a meeting room after all. Lots and lots of figureheads made themselves at home on the assortment of furniture, including Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno (except for Viper as she was with the Varia trying to free their boss from that giant block of ice, Aria and her guardians, Byakuran and his guardians, Dino and his family, the Chiavarone, and of course Vongola Nono, his Guardians and the CEDEF Leader, Iemitsu Sawada. Nono leant forward from his chair.

"As you all know, 4 years ago the Estraneo family mysteriously disappeared when Reborn took out their strongest subject 'Angel'. However, there have been rumours that the family is returning. These are only rumours but they have come from some our most reliable spy's" From the corner of the room, Reborn narrowed his eyes, however, it went unnoticed by the rest of the meeting. With their greatest weapon now being cared for in the Giglio family, why would they come back now? The rest of the meeting went on comparing notes.

After a few hours, the mystery about the Estraneo family barely pushed forward and the mystery remained a mystery. With a heavy heart and disappointment leaking through his voice, Nono declared the meeting to a close. Waiting before everyone left the room, Reborn was about to make his way to the door when the CEDEF leader, Iemitsu Sawada pulled him back.

"Reborn, I have a favour to ask you." With his curiosity grabbed, Reborn gestured for Iemitsu to continue.

"In a few more years, my one and only child, Hiroshi, will be 14. He is the 4th and final resort if all Nono's heirs die, for Decimo. If it does come to that, I would like you to train him. He will need all the help he can get." Reborn sighed, pulling his fedora down. Of course, Iemitsu would say something like that.

"I'll think about it. Now if you excuse me I am currently busy." Reborn said heading back towards the door.

"Thank you Reborn. I'm sure you will love Hiroshi as a student. He is a lovely boy." Reborn merely closed the door to return to the Giglio Nero family mansion before he had to listen to Iemitsu the Asshole. Seriously, he had no idea why Nana Sawada, Iemitsu's wife loved him.

* * *

 **Don't forget to favourite, follow and review!**

 **Tata~**


	5. Chapter 5: Turning Wheels

**Hey there peeps! 91 follows and 50 favourites...You're all awesome! Seeing each email come through made me so proud. So proud that I finished the next chapter in a night!**

 **Before I continue with the chapter, however, here are the answers to all your lovely reviews.**

 **Hikari Nova: Sky Hypnotism or Mist Flame overdosing seems to be THE only reason cannon nana is such a airhead as to ignore obvious things and can be used to explain ALOT of things because no-one's that naturally air headed and accepting and anything and everything their told**

 **Me: Hehe. That is true, hehe...**

 **Tsuna-Renato-Sinclare31:** **please update this book. I am really intrigued by the story.** **I wonder how Reborn will react to everything. And how Iemitsu will react when he finds out that Tsuna is still alive.**

 **Me: Thank you for you lovely praise. As for their reactions...you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **EndlessChains:** **A well done chapter. The growth of Cielo was well done as the beginning depicted quite well in how she handled her target and his men. Quite interesting to take note of her wings as well as how she is now able to speak somewhat. It was adorable to read how Uni approached her and endearing as Cielo complied. The meeting with Vongola did not bode well as Estraneo is alive and possibly Murkuro, Ken, and Chikusa are the experiments this time. To hear about the son of Iemitsu was also interesting and makes me wonder how many years did past as well as how old Cielo is. It will be an interesting meeting. Thank you. Keep up the good work.**

 **Me: No, thank you so much for your lovely feedback. Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **WantToBeADog:** **It's an interesting story, certainly different from others that I've read. I really like it, and I hope you have a nice day!**

 **Me: Why thank you. I like to think of myself as an original author. :]**

 **Anon:** **Remember to give the F***ing b**ch a painful death in the end! Love your story!**

 **Me: If you mean by b**ch, Iemitsu, yes. I have so much planned for him. So much that it will make you want to punch him through a computer screen. If you're talking about Nana...well, wait and see for yourself.**

 **R27:** **Are you aiming to give Cielo her canon Guardians? I'm actually hoping for her to have the Arcobaleno to be her Guardians... I have yet seen Hiroshi but I'm already hating him for stealing Cielo's spotlight. (But of course, Iemitsu is the top on the must-be-killed list, next is Nana) Is Cielo older or they're supposedly twins? How old is she now anyways? So I'm guessing the comeback of the Estraneo is a reference for the soon appearance of Kokuyo Gang?**

 **Me: For the guardians...patience, patience. All will be revealed in due time. Though I will say it in the next chapter I will tell you now directly just in case you get confused. Hiroshi and Cielo are four years apart. Her age is mentioned throughout the chapter and in the chapters I do say how long it has passed from the previous chapter.**

 **Beast:** **Is Iemitsu plotting to use his son to overthrow Nono? On the side note, can Tsuna shape shift into other animals? Can't wait for more~**

 **Me: Mabye he is, mabye he isn't you never know...and yes. Tsuna can shape shift into any animal...as long as it has wings but I haven't said that in the story...**

 **Bell2629:** **let me guess. hiroshi is gonna be a spoiled greedy brat or something. maybe the carbon copy of iemitsu. is hiroshi her twin? can she hide her wings? thanks for the chapter btw. i really like how this story is progressing and cant wait for more!**

 **ME: Q1) You'll find out when you see him...in the next chapter that I have yet to write... Q2) No Hiroshi is not her twin. They are four years apart. Q3) Yes, using mist flames, Cielo can create an illusion to hide her wings. They are still there, however. She just really good at hiding them that not even Nono can sense it.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for the reviews. Also thank you hanako-the-pantologist for offering their hand as a Beta!**

 **Now, the moment you have all been waiting for...Chapter 5: Turning Wheels!**

* * *

"AAAAH-"The loud scream was suddenly cut off as his flesh turned to ash. A tall figure stood above him, grimacing behind their mask. They had no will to kill Federico, the youngest son of Timotio, but it was their job. Watching as the last of the young candidate's bones fell to the ground, the figure walked away, their black wings trailing behind them.

"It's me."

"…" The figure narrowed their eyes.

"And the pay."

"…" The figure pursed their lips.

"Fine."

 **Beep**

"Tempesta, it's me."

"I was just about to call. I hacked through their firewall. You won't believe who it is that hired you."

"Who?"

"It's…"

* * *

The vast hallways shone with light, expensive furniture glittering through reflection, not that Cielo was really impressed. She had been living in the Giglio Nero Mansion for over 6 years now, after all. Beside her, Reborn walked, wearing his normal attire, Leon sleeping on the brim of his hat. Cielo herself wore a white shirt with black markings, along with a black biker jacket, black fingerless gloves and black cargo pants. The least formal attire in her entire wardrobe, Reborn had stated. Cielo, being a moody 18-year-old simply shrugged her shoulders, proceeding to entire the car. Together, the two were heading towards a set of massive double oak doors.

"Reborn, it's good to see you! And I see you brought your apprentice as well!" Timotio went up greeting Reborn with a gentle smile, however, Cielo's sharp eyes noticed the slight strain. Reborn nodded and took the hand that Nono had offered.

"I see that you are faring relatively well, even though the recent events." Nono's smile faltered slightly but he kept his composure.

"Yes well…shall we enter the room; the meeting is starting soon."

Reborn followed Nono, leaving Cielo to deal with the person that had listened in to the conversation.

"I do not appreciate eavesdroppers, nor do Nono and Reborn." The man in the shadow stepped out to reveal a man that Cielo never wanted to see again.

The man had blond hair and blue eyes, whose shine was completely opposite to gentle.

"Iemitsu Sawada, to what do I owe the pleasure." Though Cielo's voice was slightly strained, Iemitsu did not pick it up. Instead, the man smirked.

"Reborn's apprentice. It's nice to once again meet with you. However, I still see no changes about from the last time we met. Which I'm fairly sure was 3 months ago. Plenty of time to train. To me, however, I do not see that you are capable or qualified to be in the position that you are in." Cielo's stomach churned with resentment.

"I am very well capable, Iemitsu Sawada. I have killed many men in my time. Do not take me for granted." The blond simply snorted.

"We will see about that when you train my son." Not able to take any more of the infatuating man, Cielo stalked towards the doors before making her way next to Reborn. No one stopped or questioned her as they were all creeped by the KI that she released. Reborn pulled down his fedora, hiding his amusement.

"I see you met Iemitsu Sawada, again." Cielo huffed, plopping in the chair that happened to be where she was.

"He is the most infuriating man in the entire mafia. I swear, one day I will kill him." Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"You have tried many times. I remember once you almost hired a sniper friend of yours to assassinate him. The only reason you didn't was that Aria would be there." Cielo grumbled under her breath.

"On a side note, however, Good job on concealing your wings with mist flames but still keeping your eyes orange. It's definitely an improvement in your flame control." Cielo was speechless at the rare praise her tutor and before she could utter another word, Nono stood up from his seat drawing attention from everyone in the room.

"Greetings everyone. As you know I am Vongola Nono and I would like to thank you all for coming here today. As you all know, for four years we have been discussing the topic about the Estraneo. As you may have heard, recent findings show that a family from the north of Italy was recently destroyed by a man named Mukuro Rukudo. I am sure some of you are familiar with that name."

Cielo narrowed her eyes in recognition. Thanks to Tempesta she had learnt about Mukuro and his gang when they had escaped the clutches of the Estraneo, after experiencing the similar pain to her. Knowing what she knew about Mukuro, this was a plan of revenge.

"From what the Vongola intelligence has gathered, Mukuro Rukudo was formally an experiment of Estraneo named 'The six paths of hell'. Though this experiment is not their strongest, like 'The Angel' Project, it still is extremely powerful. Currently, Mukuro is being held in a highly restricted prison in the Vindice, with some of his friends. This shows, however, that the Estraneo is making their move. Eventually, they may become a public problem within the mafia world." With Nono finishing his speech, a light murmur floated around the hall.

"That is not our only problem." Though everyone hated him, when Iemitsu spoke everyone stopped to listen to him. Cielo had deducted that this was due to his corrupted sky flame.

"Recently, an assassin that is known as The Fallen Angel, has been making extreme moves. In the last two years, they have wiped out almost 20 families, including some of our allies. They have also been convicted of many assassinations within our allies. This has become a major problem and it is possible that they could become a much larger nuisance in the future. Therefore, we are placing a bounty on her, dead. With their wings as proof, you can earn 20 trillion dollars in bounty." Cielo rolled her eyes at Iemitsu's speech, muttering a small 'great' under her breath. Beside her Reborn's mouth curled in amusement.

"It seems you'll have your hands full for a few years. I told you not to listen to that mysterious employer." Cielo mumbled something incoherent but proceeded to ignore Reborn. This, however, only succeeded in making Reborn even more amused.

* * *

The meeting continued with them sharing more info, many families proceeding to ignore Iemitsu's new bounty. The price was just too high to be believable.

After a few hours, Nono declared the meeting adjourned, privately asking for Reborn to come to his office, Cielo obviously following.

"Thank you so much for coming Reborn. It's was truly a pleasure meeting your student as well." Cielo nodded in thanks.

"What do you want Nono." Reborn pulled down his fedora. He hadn't had his afternoon Espresso, and that was not a good thing.

"Haha. Straight to the point as always Reborn. Anyway, as you, and very few other people know, recently all three of my sons have been assassinated. We believe that it was the work of the assassin The Fallen Angel. As a result, there is only one heir left to take the Vongola Decimo position as Xanxas is only my adoptive son and is currently in confinement. That person is Iemitsu's son, Hiroshi." With the mention of his son, Iemitsu stepped from the shadows, fake sympathy evident in his eyes. If it weren't for the fact that Reborn had promised Cielo strawberry cake, the man would probably be dead where he stood. Cielo kept herself under control, however. For the Strawberry cake. For the strawberry cake…

"Reborn, I would like to request that you train my grandson to become Vongola Decimo." Reborn furrowed his eyebrows in a thinking matter.

"I'm afraid that I would have to decline." Before Iemitsu could cut in, Reborn continued, "I am saying this because I already have a student. However, I can make Cielo tutor the boy instead. It will be good for both sides. Great training for Cielo and providing a highly capable person as Hiroshi's teacher. Both Iemitsu and Cielo gapped at Reborn incredulously. Nono, however, brightened.

"That is a marvellous idea, Reborn." He then looked at Cielo and smiled. "Take good care of my grandson."

* * *

When they left the office, Cielo refused to talk to Reborn and gladly followed Byakuran when said boss asked to talk to her privately.

The two hitched a ride to the Gesso mansion before making their way to a private room, where a maid provided than with some drinks and snacks before making her way out.

"I guess it's now time to explain the reason why I called you here today." Cielo nodded, gently sipping espresso that would make Reborn jealous.

"I assume that Nono just asked Reborn to tutor Iemitsu's son to become Vongola Decimo." Cielo blinked in a 'go on' gesture.

"I have asked you here to make an important request. Your decision regarding this request will decide the very course of this timeline." Cielo set down her coffee. She had never seen the Gesso boss so serious.

"Cielo, I boss of the Gesso family and bearer of the mare ring ask, no, beg of you to heed my warning and request. You must not let Hiroshi Sawada take the position of Decimo. No one, other than you can become Vongola Decimo." Cielo furrowed her eyebrows.

"Byakuran, what do you mean." Byakuran popped a marshmallow in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"I am sure you have heard about the theory of parallel worlds." Cielo nodded. "Well, over many different lifetimes that I have experienced through this ring I have learned many things. One of these things is doomed timelines. Doomed timelines are timelines just like our, with one exception. The world is destined to be destroyed and fall into darkness. There are two ways for timelines to become doomed. The first is for the Vongola to be without a successor, therefore making it collapse. Vongola's destruction will cause a chain reaction that will cause the rest of the mafia to collapse, which greatly affects the civilian world. The second way for a timeline to become doomed, however, is the one I'm afraid of." Cielo, intrigued by Byakuran speech, urged him on with a wave of her hand.

"There is only one true Vongola heir. That is you, Cielo. Or should I say, Tsunako Sawada? You are the one true heir. If Vongola were to be taken by any but you, whether they be Nono's sons or a brother, Vongola will become corrupted in some way shape or form. This will cause the same chain reaction as the first way, and destroy the world as we know it. The only person that can stop this from happening is you, Tsunako. You are the only one that can save this world."

* * *

Cielo returned to the Giglio Nero mansion without saying a thing, immediately packing her things. Reborn, worried about his student, not that he will ever admit it to anyone, entered her room as she was placing some of her clothes into a suitcase.

"What did the Marshmallow lover tell you?" Cielo paused momentarily at the question but continued packing her stuff.

"Will you be coming with me to Japan?" Reborn frowned at Cielo's unwillingness to answer the question, but let it go.

"Yes, I can't leave you with your new student by yourself. You might kill him before he even gets a chance." Cielo huffed but continued to pack her clothes. That was until there was a knock on the door and Gamma walked in.

"Cielo, Aria would like to talk with you before you leave." Cielo sighed and followed Gamma, leaving Reborn to ponder in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Mama. Ciao." Aria sat on the couch, her normal gentle smile replaced with a sombre look.

"I see that Byakuran has already talked to you." Cielo nodded sitting in the spare spot beside Aria.

"Continuing from what he said, the wheels have already started turning. The task of tutoring Hiroshi the first step. The next few events will fold out on their own, but after that, it will be up to you." Cielo looked down biting her lip. Suddenly two warm arms enveloped her in a hug.

"I wish I could change your fate. I wish I could do something. Unfortunately, I can't. However, though my visions aren't as clear or explainable as my mothers, I know that there is one thing that I can do to help you." Releasing Cielo from the hug, Aria smiled warmly at her.

"Your future is bright, after this is all over, you will be who you always wanted to be. You will learn who you are and where you truly come from. I can't say more, as it is for you to find out, but I can tell you one thing. Iemitsu Sawada is not your father. Nana Sawada is your mother." Cielo froze, stunned by the news. Aria took Cielo's hands with one of her own, the other taking the orange pacifier from around her neck.

"There is one more thing that I can do." Aria placed the glowing pacifier into Cielo's hand. "From my visions, I learnt something intriguing. You are not affected by the curse of the Arcobaleno. Soon I will be inflicted with the curse that will eventually kill me. Uni will be left alone to bear the weight by herself. I do not want this, I know you don't this either. I hope that you will accept the sky pacifier yourself. It will guide you on your journey. Now go. It's time for you to turn the wheels of fate, my little sky."

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **Tata~**


	6. Chapter 6: To be a Hometutor

**OH...MY...GOD! 104 Follows. *Cake, streamers and other random stuff appear* THIS DESERVES A PARTY! XD. You're all awesome. It makes me so happy to know how popular my story has become. I wrote the next chapter as well. I've never been this up to date. Usually it takes me months to finish a chapter at a time :|**

 **Shout out to** **loohrana for following me as an author as well.**

 **Now to answer those waiting reveiws.**

 **angeldunn1993:** **I love your story it keeps me interested and I can't wait for you to write more.**

 **Me: I Glad you like it.**

 **Tsuna-Renato-Sinclare31:** **OH...MY...GOD...! plot twist! I love it. please update this book. Looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **Me: :3**

 **Bell2629:** **hope reborn teached tsuna to be sadistic makes the teaching more interesting! and marshellow lover? ship of the story?**

 **Me: Yes, it's only natural. And if you are saying Byakuran x Tsuna. No. If you are saying Byakuran x Marshmallows, then yes.**

 **WantToBeADog:** **That was a truly unexpected plot-twist! Whiplash from that, like man I've never seen anything like it! I.L .** **I hope you have a nice day!**

 **Me: Thank you. It was an idea I've had for a very long time now. So glad you liked it.**

 **ApoptoxinWorshipper:** ***infuriating annoying, makes you mad)** **infatuating makes people fall in love with him/her) But otherwise. I'm always a big fan of Iemitsu-bashing. And you've set up such a wonderful story. Thanks for the update, I look forward to the rest!**

 **Me: ...Oops 0_0. I changed it. Thank you for picking up that error.**

 **Beasttamer99:** **wow! it's starting really exciting!** **(sorry for the words, i'm indonesian)**

 **Me: That's cool. It's all cool. Glad you liked it.**

 **belladu57:** **Very good**

 **Me: Blunt and straight to the point. I like it!**

 **Now for that chapter you have all been waiting for, for the past 24 hours.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Seriously. Like Seriously. By now, if anyone still thinks that I am the author, I swear. I DON'T OWN KHR and it's the most depressing fact in the whole world...for me. TT**_

* * *

 _Fire. Fire everywhere. Fire. Fire. Can't escape. Burning. Dying. Why? Past the flames, a man. Calling. Why? Who was he? Why did he seem familiar? Looking down. A picture, melting. A warm trickle down my cheek. Why? Why am I crying? Why does this man make me sad? Why? Why?_

* * *

Two figures made their way through the security checkpoint in the Japanese airport. The one on the right was a tall girl with brown shoulder length, choppy hair. She wore a white shirt underneath a black biker jacket, along with black fingerless gloves and black cargo pants. She looked no older than 18. The man beside her wore a black suit with a yellow tie. To top it off, he wore a black fedora with an orange strip. Strangely, a green chameleon was sleeping on the brim. The pair were ogled by both men and women.

The two made their way out of the airport and into a private taxi that had been waiting for them.

"To Namimori, Sawada residence." After handing the driver the money, they drove off, away from the Tokyo airport and towards Namimori to train the Vongola Decimo.

* * *

"Hiroshi! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" A young woman that looked no older than thirty called from the kitchen.

"Five more minutes..." A young boy, no older than the age of 14 lay wrapped in a cocoon of sheets. His flat blond hair peeked through the top. The tall brown-haired women, most likely the boy's mother, burst into the room.

"HIROSHI SAWADA! GOT A D- ON HIS MATH TEST!" Startled, Hiroshi bolted out of his bed, which resulted in him toppling out of said bed, the sheets tangled around his legs.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! Kaa-san! Why did you do that!" The boy's blue eyes were still cloudy from sleep and didn't exactly process the paper that his mother held in front of him until a second later.

"Home Tutor. We will train your child to become the best boss in the world. No expense as long as accommodation and food are provided… Kaa-san, this is obviously a scam." The mother rolled, her eyes.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You, my boy, really need to up your school work. I don't care if you get an A+ in HPE. Your father's opinion doesn't matter." Hiroshi cringed. Whenever the oh so fantastic father, Iemitsu, visited, which was around once every five years, his mother would dote on him like a good housewife. When Iemitsu left, however, his mother would immediately remove all frames of the man from the house and never speak of him unless it was to insult him or to shun him. Hiroshi seriously didn't understand why his mother stayed with his no-good father.

"Fine, fine. I'm up." He said as he began to untangle himself from his sheets. His mother smiled.

"Good, now I shall go prepare breakfast." She closed the door and Hiroshi swore that he could hear her hum one of her strange songs that she always sung while crying. Truly, his mother was one strange woman.

Sighing, he managed to get out of bed and got ready for school in record time before making his way downstairs. When he got down, his mother fixed up his tie, which he could never get right, and together they ate their breakfast in silence. That was, until a knock on the door was heard.

"Hiroshi, can you please get that?"

"Yes, Kaa-san." For years to come, Hiroshi will regret ever saying this. That very utterance turned his entire world upside down. This regret may also affect the course of fate. But that is a story for much later.

Hiroshi approached the door, not expecting what was on the other side. As soon as he opened the door, without a second thought, he immediately turned to the right to see a foot where his face was just a moment ago.

"Mph. It seems that his reaction time is relatively average. He may actually have some sort of potential." An unknown voice was heard from the doorway as the foot was retracted. Hiroshi gulped and looked beyond the door, blinking at the sight before him. A young girl, about 15 maybe 16 years old, wearing attire that reminded Hiroshi of a delinquent, was most likely the one that spoke and attempted to kick him. The man behind her was tall and dressed in a suit. His entire aura screamed deadly. Hiroshi really didn't want to know either of them.

"Hiroshi, who is- Ara! And what are you two lovely people in need of?" If Hiroshi was the least bit observant and had been training for 10 years, he would have noticed the slight narrowing of his mother's eyes along with the twitch in her hand. The two, trained hitman, however, did not miss it.

"You must be Sawada Nana, I assume?" This time it was the man that spoke. The woman, now revealed as Nana nodded.

"Yes, and you are?"

"We are the home tutors that you hired." Immediately the tension surrounding Nana disappeared and sparkles and rainbows appeared behind her. Just like what Cielo used to do when she was happy, Reborn noted.

"Ah! I wasn't expecting you this early. Come in, please." At this moment, Hiroshi was feeling left out but he didn't dare speak for fear of having the two intense auras directed at him. How his mother managed it, Hiroshi will never know.

"We finished breakfast, but there is still leftover food if you want." The girl shook her head.

"It's okay Sawada-san. We've already had something." Nana smiled in understanding.

"Of course. Also, you can just call me Nana. Sawada-san makes me feel old." This gained a laugh from the girl.

"Yes, I know how that feels." That's when Hiroshi looked at the clock.

"Crap! I'm late." As quick as a flash, he picked up his already packed lunch and rushed out the door, unaware of the two figures that followed him until he was halfway to school.

"What are you doing?" The girl beside Hiroshi looked at him with a raised brow.

"I'm your tutor. It's my duty to supervise you." Hiroshi scowled at her.

"You barely look older than me." He immediately regretted saying this when the girl beside him released lots of killer intent.

"I will be 19 in four months, thank you very much." Hiroshi gulped. He was starting to realise that this was a girl that was not to be messed with. They continued on their way, the tension between them building up to unbearable levels until Hiroshi's saviour came and saved him.

"Ara, Cielo-kun? Is that you? I didn't know you were coming here!" The school idol, Kyoko, approached them.

"Kyoko! It's nice to see you. I hope your brother is treating you well."

"Yes, he is. He's so happy now. Well, have a wonderful day! Oh, and give my regards to Reborn-kun!" Cielo smiled.

"I will." Kyoko than left Cielo with Hiroshi. Cielo glanced at Hiroshi, a sadistic smirk spreading across her face.

"You like her, don't you?" Hiroshi tried to hide the deep blush that crept up his face. Unfortunately for him, Cielo was a highly trained assassin and caught every change in his expression.

"You regret not asking her out. You regret not confessing to her, don't you?" Hiroshi shifted on his feet, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

"I can help you." Hiroshi blinked, stunned. He wasn't expecting such generous-

" **Now die."**

 **Bang**

As Hiroshi fell to the floor, thoughts began plaguing his mind. Questions. Regrets. Suddenly he felt a warmth fill his bones.

"REBORN! I WILL CONFESS MY LOVE TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tearing off his clothes, he stampeded down the street, the same way Kyoko had gone. Cielo watched him, her smirk growing wider. She glanced towards the shadows.

"You never told me that teaching was this much fun." Reborn stepped out, his fedora pulled down to hide the amusement in his eyes and the smirk plastered across his face.

"My dear student, this is only the beginning. Now, you better get changed too. You will be attending the school." Cielo gaped at him.

"But I'm almost 19! Why do I need to go to school?!" Reborn glanced towards her, his own smirk continuing to grow.

"You can easily pass for a 15-year-old and you need to keep an eye on your student in some way. This is the best option. Now close your mouth, you look like a fish." Cielo closed her gaping mouth, mumbling insults under her breath. She did, however, take the uniform that Reborn held in his arms. There was just no arguing with Reborn.

Unless you wanted to die.

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**

 **Tata~**

 **Betaed (I don't think that's a word...meh) by hanako-the-pantologist**


	7. Chapter 7: Hiroshi, the Kendo Master

**Before I begin I must say that I am really sorry for not updating for two months and mysteriously disappearing. The good news. I'm not dead and I finished this chapter! The bad news. The next chapter will probably take a while as well as I want to focus on my school studies for the rest of the year. I will still be working on the next few chapters over the weeks however, they will take time.**

 **At the moment my computer is deciding to die on me so that's all I'm going to say other than thank you to those that reviewed, followed and/or favourited this story. I am very grateful for your appreciation. Also, thank you to those that favourited/followed me as an author!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Hiroshi, The kendo master**

 _Fire, burning. Warm, yet cold and cruel. Screams. Shouts. Crying. Why? Why did this seem so familiar? Burning. Slowly. Dying. What was dying? Warm hands wrapped around me, carrying me to safety. A face hidden by non-existent shadows. Why?_

* * *

"Sasagawa Kyoko, please can you go out with me." This question was becoming a common reoccurrence in Kyoko's daily life. But when the person that asked you out is the kendo captain, Mochida Kensuke and behind him where several of his lackeys, fully armed, how could she refuse.

Before Kyoko could find a reasonable way to reject him, however, loud of shrieks were heard, making Kyoko turn around. The sight that saw her was something that she never wanted to see again. Ever.

"KYOKO! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Hearing that from one of her classmates when he was half naked and had a flaming forehead, Kyoko's first reaction was to scream. This seemed to snap Hiroshi out of whatever trance he was in.

"HIE! Kyo-kyo-Kyoko-chan!? Wha-HIEE! I'm half naked!" That was Hiroshi's queue to run around screaming like a lunatic. Unfortunately, for him, Mochida was in his way.

"How dare you talk so familiarly with MY girl. That is a sin itself. And you proposed to her in nothing but your boxers. For committing such a crime, I challenge you to a kendo fight." Hiroshi, who was still in panic mode, almost fainted. Luckily, he didn't. Unluckily, the fiasco attracted the one person that no one wanted to come across. Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivores. You disobeyed the school rules. I'll bite you to death." Now, this really caused Hiroshi to faint. Such a faint-hearted soul he was.

* * *

"HIEEEEEE! I'M LATE." Without a second thought, Hiroshi dashed out of the infirmary and straight to his homeroom class, 3-B, taught by, yours truly, Nezu-sensei.

"Dame-Hiro! You are late! Get to your desk now!" Without trying to explain his tardiness, not that Nezu would care, Hiroshi made his way to his desk.

"As I was saying, before someone interrupted us," A few giggles popped around the class, "We will be having a new student with us today. Please welcome, Giglio-Nero Cielo." The mentioned person walked.

"Yo, my name is Cielo. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

Hiroshi really wasn't feeling the love. First, he confesses to his crush, in nothing but his boxers. Then, he is challenged by the Kendo king in a Kendo match. Then his supposed tutor, who was supposedly 18, was in his class.

For the entire lesson, he sat not daring to move. When the bell rung, he barely even noticed it.

"Oi. Baka-Hiro. Get off your butt. You have a kendo match to practice for." Inwardly, Hiroshi was starting to cry. This had to be the worst day of his life. He began to think of the good old days when life was simpler. That, however, was a mistake.

The next moment he was grovelling on the floor in pain, at the feet of his 'tutor'. More like torturer the way this was going.

"Baka-Hiro. I dislike repeating myself. Get up. Stop licking the floor. You have a Kendo match to practice for." With the movements of a sloth, Hiroshi picked himself up from the floor before getting dragged by Cielo to the roof.

The lair of Hibari Kyoya.

Realising this Hiroshi started to panic, the words, 'I'm dead' running through his mind. Cielo rolled her eyes at her idiotic 'students' behaviour.

"Hibari Kyoya nests on the opposite side of the roof. This side is completely fine." Hiroshi was then pushed out onto the roof, where he reluctantly ate his packed bento.

The silence between the two began to kill him. Cielo just watched him fidget with a smirk on her face. This did nothing but make him fidget more. Cielo rolled her eyes. This was going to be the hardest mission of her life.

* * *

The gym was completely packed with students, not that that was surprising considering the fact of how fast rumours spread in the room.

For the millionth time that day, Hiroshi just wanted to dig a hole and hid in it for eternity. The only thing preventing him from doing that was his mother. God, curse his luck.

In the corner of the room, Cielo silently sat, watching her student with a calculative eye, while munching on her strawberry shortcake. Gotta have a strawberry shortcake. Her frame blended into the shadows, the people in front of her not noticing her presence at all.

She watched as the rules were issued to the two and their armour and swords were passed on. When her student ran off to go the toilet, the only movement she made was moving her fork between the cake and her mouth. Definitely not the behaviour of a tutor.

She suddenly felt a dark aura appear behind her, but Cielo made no move of acknowledgement already knowing who it was.

"You aren't going to follow him?" Reborn asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"No, I do not believe that I need to step in. I want to take this opportunity to see his capabilities as a person. Then I can decide what I need to do in tutoring him. Or I'll decide that he is a lost cause and return to maman (Aria)." Cielo responded in a monotone voice. In reality, she did not care about Iemitsu's son. She was doing this for the money and the fact that Reborn had requested it personally. There was just no contradicting Reborn.

After a few minutes of waiting, Hiroshi finally made his appearance known to that world. The smug look on his face was enough to make Cielo want to place her cake to the side and vomit. His legs were visibly shaking and Cielo swore she could see a stain on his trousers. Not that any of the students would notice it. The school pants were black after all. Cielo rolled her eyes at the pathetic look from her student. 'Not mafia boss material on any level. He doesn't even possess the characteristics of a sky.'

The rules were once again repeated and the fight started. The short, sugar-coated, nutshell version of it. Hiroshi. Was. Pathetic. In every shape way and form. Instead of facing his opponent he turned and ran around the ring in order to dodge incoming blows. It was like a game of children's tiggy. Absolutely pathetic. Once again, Cielo wondered how this was meant to be her student. Everything about him was pathetic.

Her attention swayed from the 'fight' and towards the future. This person was to be the boss of the Vongola. Iemitsu, his father, was the CEDEF leader. Vongola's external advisor. Cielo began to mentally connect the dots. The anonymous person that hired her to kill Nono's three sons. Tempesta's findings. The sudden need of a new successor for Vongola Boss. Hiroshi's pathetic nature. And finally, Iemitsu. Cielo knew she was missing many pieces. It would take a while to complete this puzzle. Hopefully, she could figure everything out before the looming ring battle that Cielo, thanks to the sky pacifier, knew would come.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a cheer echoed through the hall. Hiroshi stood victoriously while Mochida was clutching his shoulder in pain. With the fight over, the hall began to empty and soon there was no one but Cielo and Reborn. Not that anyone noticed them.

"So, what was your deduction about your student?" Reborn asked, a smirk clearly visible. Cielo glared at him.

"The exact same deduction that you got, Papa." Reborn twitched at Cielo's title for him but continued to smirk.

"Considering the fact that he is Iemitsu's son, I don't find it surprising." He paused for a moment. "Wouldn't it make more sense if Gamma was papa?" Cielo smirked at the hidden comment but shook her head non-the less.

"Not necessarily. You are the one that saved me from my fate all those years ago. You were the one that gave me a second chance at life. The only reason I called you uncle when I was younger was that I wasn't aware of the term papa. Remember I had a very limited vocabulary back then. Now, what has this got anything to do with my student." Cielo began to pack up, the plate and fork that she had earlier, disappearing into thin air.

Sighing and not even bothering to argue with his stubborn as a mull student he followed her as they ventured back home, arriving way before Hiroshi.

* * *

"Okay, I need to know. What exactly is going on? Who are you, really? And why are you here?" As soon as Hiroshi had stormed through the doors of his house and up to his room, which Cielo and Reborn took as an invitation to follow him. As soon as they all sat down and the door was shut, Hiroshi immediately shot the gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa kid. One question at a time." Reborn was the one to talk before leaning on the wall and crossing his arms. Hiroshi huffed.

"Fine. First off, who are you, people?" Cielo scratched her chin in a thinking manner. She was really sure how to explain to a young person without scaring the crap out of him. For the first time, Reborn came to the rescue.

"We are home tutors." Hiroshi rolled his eyes.

"I know that. I'm asking like why and what are you trying to teach me." Reborn raised an eyebrow and the phrase that could have been phrased much better if the boy were a true boss.

"As I stated before, we are home tutors. Not just any home tutors, however. We come from the Vongola and we are teaching you to become a true mafia boss." Where Cielo sat on the floor a flash of conflict passed through her eyes, unnoticed by the two other occupants. Hiroshi seemed to be processing the words that Reborn had just said.

"Okay, okay...wait...what...HIEEEEE!" As the words seemed to settle into Hiroshi's thick skull it seemed like he was thrown back from his position by an invisible force. Cielo covered his mouth before he could continue shouting.

"Quite you imbecilic, do you want the entire neighbourhood to know?!" She exclaimed in a whisper before releasing him.

"But...but...a m-m-mafia boss!" Hiroshi began to show signs of hyperventilation so Cielo decided to whack him on the head.

"Baka-Hiro. You can take a nap after our explanation. You're the one that asked us these questions in the first place. Now be quiet and listen." The next few minutes continued as Reborn and Cielo their explanation while Hiroshi tried not to faint from information overload.

"So, if there are other candidate's other than me for the position of boss, why was I chosen." Cielo thought about this question for a bit.

"It's not like the higher-ups had a choice or not. All the other eligible candidates are dead." Hiroshi blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Cielo sighed before pulling three photos from her pants pockets.

"Well the first, Nono's first son, Enrico, was killed in a gunfight." Cielo showed a gruesome picture of a bleeding body with multiple bullet wounds covering his body, "Than Nono's second son, Massimo, was drowned in a shallow lake, meaning that he was murdered. Finally, we have Federico, Nono's final son, whose cause of death was unknown, however, there was a pile of his bones left with his weapon next to the bones, signalling that Federico was in some sort of fight. All that leaves is you, the only blood relative to the Vongola Primo." Hiroshi furrowed his eyebrows before asking a very common question when it comes to murder.

"Who killed them?" For a moment Cielo frowned before she and Reborn made eye contact, seeming to come to a silent agreement.

"No one knows for sure, however, many believe that all three deaths are the responsibility of an assassin know as 'The Fallen Angel'."

"The Fallen Angel..." Hiroshi echoed wondering, "Who is that?" Cielo showed an expression of thinking and a moment of silence passed before there was an answer.

"No really knows about The Fallen Angel. Only that in the last couple of years they have been responsible for the collapse of many mafia families, many of which have been convicted of human experimentation and trafficking. The reason why they are called the fallen angel is that they have huge black wings along with wearing a mask to completely hide their features. There are rumours that the Fallen Angel is a victim of experimentation, however, none of these things about The Fallen Angel has been confirmed true. Goes to show how much trouble they go to concealing their identity." After that, the room was filled with silence as Hiroshi procced this new information.

"Now," Cielo exclaimed suddenly, clasping her hands together, "enough of those boring and depressing topics and check out that homework of yours!" Immediately a groan filled the room.

Unbeknownst to the three in the room, a figure stood in the doorway, completely hiding their presence while smiling.

"He's having so much fun...if only Tsunako was here to experience it with him..." They sad before walking silently back to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review, follow and favourite if you haven't already!**

 **Tata~**

 **[This chapter has been edited**


	8. Chapter 8: Brewing Storm

**Chapter 8 – Brewing Storm**

 **Hello! I AM NOT DEAD! I think...Anyways, I _Finally_ finished chapter 8. I am so sorry it took so long. I was...busy...yeah...not really...Just procrastinating. Hehe. Well, here is the next chapter and I promise that chapter 9 won't take as long as this chapter did to come out. In fact, I already started writing it. Yay! To clarify for those poor confused souls, yes all the Arcobaleno are adults. Having them as a baby is inconvenient to me and the plot. **

**Speacial thanks to the following for favouriting/following me as an author:**

 **KaggyAlucardSesh**

 **Kura no Musa**

 **Marlen-sama**

 **nightnightsky**

 **Mep101**

 **sleepyhead111**

 **IAmTheTrueChara**

 **BloodyRaynFalls22**

 **digreg**

 **Sraso**

 **Now, on with the Story!**

* * *

"Hello."

"Tempesta, it's me."

"Angelo, what is it."

"Remember when I said that I have Iemitsu's son for a student so that he can become a mafia boss."

"Yeah. I must say that listening to you rant was amusing."

"Yeah, well…anyway, I need to you to come over to Namimori. You're in Japan right."

"Um…yes. I must say, that intuition of yours is creepy sometimes…"

"Hehe. I need you to evaluate him for yourself. So far, his fighting skills are a joke and I need help."

"I see what you mean. I'll be there in a few days."

"Okay, thanks. See you."

 ***BEEP***

* * *

The walk to school was completely uneventful. If it were possible, Hiroshi would be sleeping. Of course, he was focusing on walking and not tripping with an assassin disguised as a school student behind him. In fact, Hiroshi was so relaxed that he was willing to believe that this would be a wonderful day. But, you know what they say, it's the calm before the storm.

"Herbivore." Whatever daydream Hiroshi was in was immediately forgotten, the minute the words of death where uttered.

"H-H-H-Hibari-san…" Hiroshi looked behind for help from his 'tutor' only to find her suspiciously gone. Once again, Hiroshi cursed the gods that were laughing in heaven and did the first thing that came to mind. He ran.

When the bell rang, Hiroshi immediately ran to his desk. Somehow, he had avoided the demon prefect. Cielo, the traitor, sat in the desk behind him, passing him an innocent wave when he rushed into the room. He could only glare back, mentally crying. Why was the path to becoming strong so difficult? Wasn't there some sort of shortcut? God, he really needed someone to tell him. He wanted power so bad. But every time he tried, it was too hard. Karate, running. His sporting ability was zero to none. He had long since given up on power. Then a spark of hope had appeared, named Cielo and Reborn. Though Reborn spent most of the time at the sidelines, the man still helped him get stronger. He remembered when he was shot by Cielo with a strange bullet. Oh, how he wanted that power to course through his veins again.

He was kicked out of his thoughts when the teacher cleared their throat.

"Alright class, we have a new transfer student from Italy. Please welcome Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera-san, can you please enter." When the teacher finished her speech, a tall person walked through the doors. Everything about him screamed 'delinquent'. From his attire to the way he walked, even to the way he spoke.

"Tch," Gokudera walked up, next to the teacher, to face the classroom, "Gokudera Hayato. Nice to meet you." The very way he said, clearly stated that Gokudera did not mean the words he said. The said teen began surveying the room, his eyes calculating, until they rested upon Hiroshi, turning into a cold glare that made Hiroshi want to hide in a closet and curl up into a ball.

Completely unaware to the slight tension in the room, the teacher cleared her throat.

"Okay, Gokudera. Please sit in the available seat next to Hiroshi. Hiroshi, please raise your hand." Crying internally, Hiroshi raised his hand. With another, 'tch' Gokudera walked up to him and sat next to the desk. Hiroshi stared out the window, trying to act as casual as possible, for the rest of the lesson. It wasn't easy with a pair of eyes burrowing into his skull. His life really did suck.

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. At least to Reborn's plan. Cielo used the time she had in class to let her mind wander. Honestly, she couldn't understand why Hiroshi would be the apparent cause of the world's downfall. She didn't doubt maman's words though. The sky arcobaleno had never been wrong and considering the fact that she had the support of the sky mare ring holder, this time was no different. She dimly noted Hayato walking into the classroom for introductions. He would keep Hiroshi off her tail for the day.

Cielo was glad. She now had time to think. Even Reborn had gone, and wouldn't be returning until the dubbed 'Storm Guardian trial' this afternoon. Sighing, Cielo got out of her chair and headed out of the school building, sparing to Hiroshi's ashen face while staring at a note that was no doubt Hayato's work. Smirking, Cielo approached a tree in the corner of the courtyard, smiling at the beaming girl waiting for her.

"Hello, Cielo-nee." Kyoko beamed up at Cielo, her innocent grin adorning her face.

"Hello, Kyoko. How are you." Cielo sat next to Kyoko, a smile crossing her face as Kyoko began talking, still flashing a heart-melting grin. Some of the students walking near the area spared a confused glance. After all, who wouldn't wonder why the school idol was talking to a brand-new transfer as if they had known each other for years. They didn't realise how right they were.

"So Cielo-nee, how has it been going with Hiroshi-san's training?" Raising an eyebrow at the sudden question, Cielo answered.

"It's been…okay, I guess. Unfortunately, the Vongola want Hiroshi to be trained with dying will flames. I don't exactly want to report and say that I can't do it." Considering how close the pair were, it wasn't surprising that Kyoko knew about Cielo's occupation. In fact, Kyoko was one of the only ones that knew of Cielo's secret origin as an experiment, something not even the Vongola knew. Kyoko tilted her head at the vague answer her elder sister figure gave.

"Is that because of your pride?" Cielo shot Kyoko a lazy-eyed glare, before huffing.

"No. Partly. Okay, yes, a lot of it has to do with my pride." Kyoko smiled at Cielo's antiques. "It's more so…how should I put this…Hiroshi can't actually use dying will flames." A brief moment of shock passed through Kyoko before she pressed on.

"Why is that." Shooting Kyoko, a suspicious look, Cielo took a bite of one of her onigiri's before answering.

"He doesn't have the right will. To him, death is the end. I can tell he wants power. Why, I don't know. I can't tell, which is somewhat troublesome. Even Reborn is struggling a bit with a reserved that side of Hiroshi is. However, his mindset is structured in a way that death is the end. If it's in view or close, he loses all will to fight. The only reason that I succeeded in getting him the first time was that he was caught by surprise. It won't work a second time though." Kyoko nodded in half-understanding. Even to her open mind, dying will flames was a tricky thing to grasp. When she picked up her water bottle to drink though, Kyoko wished she hadn't.

"Nee, Kyoko. Can you…Can you give me some tips." From surprise, Kyoko choked on the water she just swallowed. Cielo never asked for help. Both because of her pride and her past. Asking for help was almost taboo for Cielo. She despised it. So, when Kyoko heard Cielo ask for her help, no wonder she was surprised. Kyoko stared up at Cielo to see if she was serious. From the way her face was set in a small frown was enough to convince Kyoko she was, leaving her at a loss. Cielo was usually the one with the ideas, not her.

"Umm…I don't really know. I wasn't trained by the world's best hitman since I was eleven. The best thing I can say is…follow your instincts. It's never failed you right. If you can't train Hiroshi-san with dying will flames, the least you can do is train him in weaponry and aspects that mafia bosses need. And even if Hiroshi will be the cause of the end of the world, trust your instincts and you'll find a way out of it. You always have." Kyoko shifted. She was not strong in this type of stuff. Frowning, Cielo looked down at her lap, and if her wings were visible, Kyoko would know that they would be flapping uncertainty.

"I guess, you're right. Thanks, Kyoko." The two made eye contact and smiled enjoying the comfortable silence that settled in as they ate.

"You know Kyoko, I never found you as the philosopher type." And that was the first time that all students that happened to pass by see the school idol _punch_ someone. The rest of the day was spent by many repeating the scene over and over again in their minds.

* * *

Hiroshi spent the rest of the day brooding, ignoring the presence of the people around him. In less than a week, someone already wanted to kill him. Said person was secretly glaring at him from behind, distracting him for class. It didn't help that it was maths with Nezu-sensei, the worst teacher in the history of teachers. Hiroshi had never been sadder then he was now when school ended.

Just like the note said, Hiroshi stood in the empty yard behind the school to find Gokudera Hayato waiting for him. Strangely, Cielo also stood in nearby, her face blank yet her eyes focused. He didn't have time to think about it though as Gokudera spoke up.

"So, you're the candidate for Vongola. It seems their brains have started to rot if they think that a loser like you could ever be a boss." For some reason, this angered Hiroshi. Clenching his fists, Hiroshi quietly seethed.

"I am not a loser." Raising an eyebrow, Gokudera reached into his surprisingly big pockets.

"Oh, is that so. Prove it to me then. Prove to me that you are not a loser." Before Hiroshi could retort, bombs were flying at him, threatening to blow his head off. Hiroshi did the responsible thing and dove, desperately avoiding the bombs.

The next few minutes where are blur as Hiroshi did impressive turns and twist, determined to avoid the bombs at all costs. He was in such a trance, that Hiroshi barely realised when they stopped.

"Tch, for a newbie, you're pretty good at running away. It seems I might actually have to take it up a notch." And just like that, double the number of bombs as before began heading towards Hiroshi's direction.

From the sidelines, Cielo watched the 'fight'. For a future mafia boss, Hiroshi truly did look pathetic. He had no sense of strategy nor any natural talent for fighting. Kyoko was right, however. There had to be something that Cielo could do. If only she hadn't been blackmailed into doing that job in the first place. She really did hate assassination, yet somehow, that bastard had figured out a way to get Cielo to listen to him.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Cielo continued to watch the fight. Hayato had increased the number of bombs heading towards Hiroshi, and Cielo had to admit that his skill of running away wasn't something to laugh at. The next minutes passed by without much progress, and Cielo continued to finger the gun in her pocket that was loaded with dying will bullets. Hayato didn't have the patients that Cielo had though, and Cielo realised that he was just about to overload himself with bombs. He wouldn't be able to stop them and they would blow him up. Before that could happen, however, Cielo intervened. She didn't want he friend and student both dying on her.

"Stop." Her voice was commanding and absolute and both figures froze at the harsh tone, "I'm sure Hayato that you have seen enough and I'd rather not have to deal with tidying your remains and then explain to the Vongola why their only heir died." Hayato sighed, annoyance settling onto him as he was unable to finish the fight.

"Yes, Cielo-san." Cielo nodded.

"Good, now you both better head home before-"

"Herbivores." Suddenly the demon of Namimori appeared, and, even though Cielo was annoyed that she had been cut off, she disappeared without a trace, leaving both Hiroshi and Hayato in the demon's hands. She didn't care that she would get her ear talked off by a certain bomb user and student. She did not want to deal with the black-haired law enforcer prefect today. Cielo could practically feel the amused gaze that had been set upon her by a certain hitman.

* * *

 **Don't forget to favourite and follow, if you haven't already, and review. Your feedback is deeply appreciated.**

 **Tata~**


	9. Chapter 9: Remnants of a Broken Past

**...**

 **...**

 **Hi. I'm back. This chapter took longer than expected...sorry everyone. But, SCHOOL'S FINISHED SOON! YAY! Just a few more exams and I'll be done, with all of my attention on you people. HORAY!**

 **On a side note...over 300 follows! To find that my story is loved by that many people really makes me happy! Just like many, I didn't think my story would go so far. It makes me feel really happy. Thank you to you all. It truly does make me happy that so many people like my story, considering my slow updates, spelling errors and grammatical errors. I really need to get a BETA...please let me know if any of you are willing!**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **kusaru kazuki**

 **Bluewolf202**

 **scoobysue1994**

 **Haku132**

 **theworldiscrazy**

 **angelsakurat2**

 **Sora Mitsuki**

 **for following/favouriting me as an author!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Remnants of a Broken Past

 _It was cold. Why was it cold? Hadn't there just been a fire. Am I dead? No, I'm still breathing. It's dark. Cold. It's not right. Why do I feel cold? Screams. Pain. Fire. Isn't fire meant to be warm? Why is it so cold? Someone help me. Bodies surround me. Burning. Screaming. Looking at me with dead eyes. A scream. Was it mine? I don't know? It's so cold. Someone help me. Please. Someone help me. Figures in black walk through the fire. They are not affected by the flames. One looks at me. Cold heartless eyes. I'm freezing. It's so cold. Someone help me. Please. Mama, Papa, help me._

* * *

Cielo shot out of bed, her eyes glowing a scared orange, her form shivering. It was just a nightmare. She tried to calm herself down, taking in long deep breaths. Ever since she had gotten the sky pacifier from Maman, Cielo had been having nothing but restless nights with horrible nightmares. The only helpful vision that she had so far was the one about the battles between Hiroshi, his guardians, of whom she could not tell, and the Varia.

With a shaky breath, Cielo ran her hand through her choppy brown, sweaty hair, before pulling herself out of her bed in the spare room and heading towards the bathroom to wash her face.

She left the water running as she stared herself in the mirror. Her orange eyes were bloodshot and even though her wings were invisible, Cielo knew that they were hunched and shivering with the rest of her form. Turning off the tap with a sigh, Cielo had a quick shower to refresh herself and then made her way to the lounge room. No point in sleeping if those nightmares where to continue to attack her.

She made her way down the stairs silently to encounter a strange sight. With a box of tissues beside her, Nana sat on the couch staring at a photograph while crying. Surrounding her, there were many divorce papers, all unsigned. Tears poured down the woman's cheeks like overflowing rivers with no sign of stopping. Nana didn't notice Cielo until she sat next to her on the couch.

"Nana-san, are you okay?" Blinking while grabbing a tissue to dry her cheeks, Nana smiled weakly.

"I'm fine Cielo-kun. I guess I just needed a moment to unwind." Cielo nodded, understanding the feeling. After all, that was the reason she was in the lounge room in the first place. Cielo looked down at the photograph that was in Nana's hands. It was a smiling Nana, holding a small brown-haired baby with warm molten brown eyes.

"Who is that?" Nana, startled, followed Cielo's gaze to the photo before smiling fondly.

"This is Tsunako. My daughter." Cielo furrowed her eyebrows. She wanted to help the distressed women in front of her by saying that her daughter was here, but she couldn't. Not yet. Nana continued. "She was such a lovely little girl. Clumsy, yes, but she was such a good little helper. She was fascinated with cooking and would help me with all the house chores. Now that I think about it, she would be around your age, Cielo-kun, at this point in time. If she was still here that is." Cielo moved closer to the shattered mother in an attempt to give comfort.

"What happened to her?" Immediately, Nana's gaze hardened and filled itself with hate and fury.

"Iemitsu. It was that man's fault. That son of a bitch sold my daughter to the mafia. That was the day I lost all trust in the man that forced me to marry him." Though surprised by the words that came from the woman that Cielo though harmless, she noticed the tears that began falling down the distraught woman's face and, unsure of what to do in this foreign situation, hugged Nana. Without complaint, Nana hugged Cielo back crying into her shoulder.

"I can never get that day out of my head. How the black men came out of nowhere and took my little angel away. Just like that the last light in my life was snuffed out. It was terrifying Cielo-kun. And then, that bastard forced me to have a baby with him because he wanted – no - needed a son. Why must the world be so unfair. What did my little girl do to deserve such a fate." Cielo glanced at the bawling Nana with a calculating gaze before closing her eyes with a sigh. Things were starting to get complicated.

* * *

To say Hiroshi was surprised, when he saw his mother sleeping on the couch with Cielo sitting next to her, an espresso in hand, would be an understatement. The shock from this foreign scene made him miss a step, therefore making him roll down the rest of the way. When he finally stopped, he lay still, groaning in pain.

The commotion from Hiroshi's epic failure got Cielo out of her trance and she scowled at her sorry excuse of a student that was currently licking the floor. Seriously what did the Vongola see in this kid? Definitely not his flames nor his personality. He was completely lacking in both areas.

"Oi, Baka-Hiro, you're going to be late for school." Cielo was suddenly behind the poor boy before he could even react. Hiroshi, bless his faint soul, cursed his fate. He swore that fates' life goal was to make his life as bad as potentially possible.

Begrudgingly getting up, he went and prepared his own breakfast and bento, considering the fact that his mum was currently sleeping and, no matter how thick-headed Hiroshi is, he knew that his mother needed it.

* * *

It was afternoon and, unfortunately, Hiroshi had been left to clean the baseball courts. His so-called friends had left him after their team had lost. Now he was sweeping the floor with a broom. Cielo had decided to stay home, saying that she was going to look after Nana for the day. It was the first time that Hiroshi didn't complain about one of Cielo's decisions. As for Reborn, gods know where he is. So here was Hiroshi, sweeping the floor of the baseball fields with a rake, by himself. Yay.

It decided to let his mind wander around in La La land, as his body moved on autopilot until he suddenly heard the sound of sweeping double. Surprised, Hiroshi turned around to see Yamamoto, a broom in hand, sweeping the floor.

"Yamamoto-san? What are you doing here?" Hiroshi questioned, his broom forgotten. Looking up, Yamamoto smiled.

"Ah, Sawada-san! How are you?" Hiroshi shrugged, forgetting that one of the school idols was having a casual talk with him. Yamamoto smiled, well grinned, at him but soon dropped it for a thoughtful frown.

"Umm, Sawada-san, I have something to ask you for some advice." Subconsciously, Hiroshi widened his eyes. The school idol had just asked him for advice. _Him_. Hiroshi Sawada, for advice. Hiroshi began to wonder if the world was ending.

"Er…Sawada-san. Sawada-San. You there?" Hiroshi blinked, realising that Yamamoto had been waving his hand in Hiroshi's face for the past few seconds.

"Ah, sorry Yamamoto-san. What did you want to ask me?" _Good Job Hiroshi, real smooth._ Hiroshi tried to calm his breathing. He still couldn't believe Yamamoto was talking to him – let alone asking him for _advice._

"Ah, well, recently, my skills in baseball have been…lacking. I have been practicing every afternoon, trying really hard and my skills aren't getting any better. I thought I might ask you if you have advice. After all, you did beat Mochida-sempai." Yamamoto shifted uncomfortably, his eyes averted to the floor. The latter frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Um, well, I guess, keep practicing. Keep trying harder. You know, keep practicing like you always have. I'm sure it will work out." Yamamoto was still for a moment, processing Hiroshi's words, before looking up and giving the latter a smile that would even make the straight boys swoon.

"Thanks, Sawada-san, I knew I could count on you!" And in a flash the school's male idol was running off, leaving Hiroshi alone with his thoughts. Though the only thoughts that Hiroshi had at that moment were, "WTF just happened".

* * *

Cielo lay in the soft grass, looking up at the orange sky. A soft evening breeze passed through, ruffling her hair. If had only been a week since she had come here, and things had been developing fast. She was beginning to worry that she had less time on her hands than she originally thought. Shifting through her pocket, she grabbed what she was looking for and held it to her face. The sky pacifier glinted in the setting sun, giving the impression that it glowed.

The nightmare that appeared when she slept had been becoming more frequent, as well as clearer. She could now see proper faces, rather than blurs, and her thoughts had become easier to remember. She remembered the cold feeling that made her bones stand on edge. She remembered the screaming, whether it be another or her own. She remembered the fear it brought, the brain freezing fear that had trembled through her core.

Lost in her own thoughts, Cielo did not register the footsteps until they were right next to each other.

"So, how did it go?" Cielo inquired, glancing over at her side to see a frowning Takeshi.

"He's not bright, that's for sure, but he has a good heart and means well." Nodding, Cielo looked up once again, watching as the sky went from orange to black.

"So, what's your next move?" Putting a hand to his chin in thought, Takeshi stayed silent for a moment.

"I guess you'll see tomorrow." And a large grin appeared on his face. Sighing at her friend's antiques, Cielo turned her attention back to the sky, as Takeshi lay down beside her. The two friends enjoyed the silence together until another joined beside them.

"Bored Hayato?" Cielo said with a smirk, watching the said boy from the corner of her eye.

"Tch. I do go outside like normal people, I don't spend my entire life in front of my computers." Cielo, stared at him with a quirked eyebrow, while beside her, Takeshi laughed. So hard he had to sit up and hold his chest. While Hayato began to twitch, Cielo kept her deadpanned look, ignoring the fiasco behind her.

"Hayato, you're a hacker. You have a computer cave instead of a man cave and whenever you're not on mission, you're in that room and when you are in that room you're almost as hard to get out of it as a slimy eel in a fast-flowing river. And this is just for us, your friends. Your sister would have no hope of fishing you out of that room." Hayato began to protest before closing and opening his like a fish, unsure of how to rebut his friends' statement. He couldn't and only succeeded in making Takeshi laugh harder and Cielo to smirk in triumph.

The three friends lay in silence, watching the stars twinkling in the sky. It was peaceful and none of the three friends wanted to break it. Instead, they lay, enjoying the presence of each other. Unfortunately, peace never lasted long. Suddenly Hayato's phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Tempesta-kun." Hayato narrowed his eyes.

"What it is Nebbia?" A laugh could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"Put it on loudspeaker. I need all of you to hear this." Frowning, Hayato glanced at Cielo, who nodded, her face serious.

"Okay, Nebbia. What did you find."

"Something we've been looking for a very long time. You all know where to meet me and that includes you, Nuvola." And with that the three friends where gone, followed by a shadow, not returning until early the next morning.

* * *

 **AND DONE! FINALLY! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**

 **TATA~**


End file.
